


Is it wrong to be surrounded by a trio of girls in the New world?

by Eclair_Seaetto



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか | DanMachi | Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Satoru as a human, Satoru on a different character with new skills, Sex, Smut, Still set in New World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclair_Seaetto/pseuds/Eclair_Seaetto
Summary: Satoru has always been a fan of the anime Danmachi. So when his guild members slowly left one by one, he made a new account and character in order to create identical NPCs of his 3 favorite female characters from the show. Once the final day of Yggdrasil arrived, Satoru decided to spend the last moments admiring his creations on his new character. Little did he expect to be granted a new life with them by his side. Just where will their adventure lead the 4 of them?Features Ais Wallenstein, Yamato Mikoto and Ryuu Lion from the anime Danmachi.
Relationships: Suzuki Satoru/Ais Wallenstein, Yamato Mikoto/Suzuki Satoru
Kudos: 23





	Is it wrong to be surrounded by a trio of girls in the New world?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new fanfic. Just letting you guys know that this story is a crossover between Overlord and Danmachi. The story itself will for the most part be set in Overlord's new world with new characters from Danmachi being added into it. So most of the terminology and story mechanics will be from Overlord. This includes things like skills, spells, items, adventurer ranks and much more being mostly from Overlord. 
> 
> In short, this story will contain the dark and cruel world that Overlord is set in whilst taking in some characters from Danmachi.
> 
> Contains romance and smut mainly between Satoru and Mikoto.
> 
> This Fanfic will also center mainly around Suzuki Satoru (overlord) and his team of Yamato Mikoto, Ais Wallenstein and Ryuu Lion (all of 3 from Danmachi). Feel free to look up any of the characters if you want to know more about them.

"No matter how much I look at them, I can never get over how beautiful they all look."

  
Currently occupying a small house situated in the middle of a vast expanse of lush green forest were a group of 4 individuals. Perhaps it was more accurate to describe them as 1 individual and 3 NPCs. After all, Suzuki Satoru was the only player present in the extremely modest guild base.

  
Because their guild only consisted of one person (aka himself), the amount of features present within their establishment was extremely limited and contained only the bare essentials to make it a livable place. With only a kitchen, a bathroom and a single large bedroom, it was safe to say that it was anything but luxurious in here. There were no fancy furniture or decorations in sight with only the same dull brown color of wood being present in their quarters. The wooden chairs and tables creaked every time he sat on them as if to remind him of their low quality. 

  
All in all, it was nothing like the large and comfortable guild base he had on his main character, yet Satoru couldn't bring himself to enjoy the luxury it offered. This was because every time he logged in, he would instantly be hit by a wave of loneliness that the bare hallways incited. This went double for the meeting room where 41 empty chairs could constantly be seen without their occupants. Yes you could argue that he had an abundance of NPCs that constantly moved about to handle their respectively assigned chores, but the sight of them like everything else only reminded him painfully more of their creators. After all, some of their behaviors ran somewhat parallel to their owners which only served to reinforce the nostalgia of what their guild once used to be.

  
Eventually it grew too painful for the man to bear any longer, finally pushing him over the edge. Therefore in order to balance his addiction to the game without feeling the unbearable sense of loneliness, Satoru finally decided to create a new character and account.

  
Only this time, he went in the complete opposite direction.

  
Instead of creating an undead which would only cause him even more sadness from fond memories, Satoru created an immortal humanoid character with an appearance that wouldn't raise any eyebrows should they be seen on Earth. In put it in more simpler terms, he made his character in his own likeness but there was a reason for that...a stupid reason that he would get to later. In a further attempt to renew his love for the game, he also decided to adopt the gunner class, feeling somewhat excited in being able to unlock and gain skills that he had never been too familiar with especially since that particular class was released far after he created his character.

  
An boy did he had so much fun.

  
Not only did he not receive the same amount of biased treatment where he would constantly be the target of player killings, but he actually received invites for party runs and boss raids. Needless to say, Satoru's character hit level 100 at an extremely rapid rate partly due to his constant ability to grind safely in groups but also thanks to his already extensive knowledge of the game. The latter reason allowed him to gear his character extremely efficiently and manage his finances very well. Furthermore with his friendly appearance, he even made connections with some of the larger trading guilds, allowing him to purchase rare materials that would otherwise be impossible to obtain through normal means. 

  
Before long, Satoru's character had already reached a fairly respectable power level with equipment that could only be considered extremely high end. Despite his skill and popularity in the game however, he still opted to reject all incoming guild invites. After all, a part of him could never truly let go of his previous comrades, but the other part was due to the fact that he actually wanted to form his own guild. 

  
Now don't get the wrong idea from that because Satoru didn't have even the slightest plan to make his guild the strongest in the server or anything like that. In fact, the guild itself would only consist of himself.

  
You see, recently Satoru had grown extremely fond of an anime called Danmachi - is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon. The anime was extremely light hearted and possessed many aspects that he could relate to as a gamer. But the biggest reason behind his attraction to the game was...well the beautiful female characters.   
Okay fine, if he had to admit it, Satoru was extremely jealous of the main character of the show. Why the heck was it so easy for Bell Cranel (the protagonist of the anime) to get the attention of so many girls when he himself in real life struggled to get a girl to converse with him?

  
It was so not fair.

  
Therefore, as a consolation to himself, Satoru created his own guild to ...well create NPCs in the exact likeness and detail to his 3 favorite characters in the show. Yes you could call it sad but it still succeeded in giving himself a false sense of popularity. 

  
Of course, the NPCs were not sentient and could only follow simple system commands, but that didn't stop Satoru from using every last drop of his resources into creating an exact perfect replica of them not just from an appearance point of view but also in mannerisms.

  
He made sure that the character personality and backstory were written in exact accordance to the anime itself. Needless to say that he also set them to possess a personality that was the splitting image of their anime counterpart as well.

  
The project itself actually took him the better half of this year to complete but he didn't regret a single second of it.

  
After all, it was thanks to his hard work mixed with countless blood, sweat and tears that he was now able to stare at 3 absolutely angelic beauties in front of him.  
That's right, currently sitting with him at the small wooden table were none other than his 3 masterpieces.

  
Ais Wallenstein, Yamato Mikoto and Ryuu Lion.

  
"They are so beautiful, such a shame that Yggdrasil is ending today and I won't be able to see them after."

  
Today was the final day that his favorite game would run. Satoru glanced sadly at his HUD in order to quickly check the time.

  
It read 11:59:50.

  
"Only 10 seconds left huh? Hahhh...I guess this is goodbye Ais, Mikoto and Ryuu. Thank you for all the good memories." Satoru whispered as he cast his gaze on all 3 of them. Naturally none of them responded as they were not sentient.

  
11:59:59.

  
"Goodbye Yggdrasil." He muttered with his eyes closed.

  
Several seconds passed as the man heaved a small sigh. With his eyes still closed, Satoru quickly stretched his stiff muscles before naturally lifting his hands to take off the helmet that allowed his virtual adventure. But instead of feeling the cool sensation of metal, his fingers instead felt the soft prickle of his short black hair.

  
"Huh?" Caught momentarily off guard, Satoru opened his eyes only to find the worried gazes of 3 beautiful individuals on him. "Errr..."

  
"Is everything okay, Suzuki-dono?"

  
The first to raise their voice in concern was none other than his favorite samurai, Yamato Mikoto. With long silky black hair tied in a side ponytail and an attire that consisted a purple kimono with a sarashi underneath, held together with a dark red sash at her waist before finally finishing off with thigh length boots, Mikoto's black eyes widened in worry as she stared at him before making her way over.

  
'How is she talking to me...?" To say that he was utterly confused would be an understatement as his mind worked on complete overdrive, doing its best to formulate a plausible theory for the scene before him. Glancing behind the beautiful samurai, Satoru could see a beautiful blonde haired girl in a white one piece dress and a short blonde haired maid to her side, each adorning an expression that mirrored Mikoto's. 'Ais and Ryuu are here too. Am I still in the game?'

  
But if he was still in the game, how was Mikoto talking to him in such a casual way when no such system command existed? Furthermore, their expressions were... well... uncanny for what was essentially supposed to be an non-sentient being.

  
Of course, there was more tests he could conduct in order to test his theory, aka his sense of touch.

  
"I'm fine Mikoto. More importantly, can I touch you?"

  
"Ehhh?" A blush quickly surfaced on her face but she did her best to regain her composure. "Of course, you can do whatever you want to me Suzuki-dono."

  
Holding back his nosebleed at her bold statement, Satoru shook his head to remind himself of his original goal. Slowly and hesitantly, he encircled his arms around the black-haired beauty before pulling her in for a tight hug, doing his best to ignore the embarrassed gasp that left her lips as he did so. It was hard to not get excited when he had his favorite girl in his arms after all.

  
'She feels warm and smells extremely nice too.' He noted to himself as he tightened the embrace. The sweet feminine scent that tickled his nasal cavity along with the comforting sense of warmth her body exuded were more than enough to deny his initial theory. You see, in game, one would not be able to feel these senses even if they conducted a similar action that he was doing now. So from this embrace alone, Satoru knew that he was most definitely not in the game right now. 

  
Perhaps he had been teleported here from his world? Regardless, he wasn't going to find any answers on his own.

  
At the very least, he was not alone in this reality.

  
"Ais and Ryuu, erm what am I to you?" He wanted to know if they were all on the same side after all.

  
"Suzuki-sama is my master and I will do anything in order to protect you." The young woman with long golden hair and golden eyes responded. Although her expression remained almost emotionless, Satoru knew that Ais was simply a girl who had trouble expressing her feelings. Besides her sincere tone was more than enough to indicate her will to serve him. Still, Satoru found it hard not to be side tracked by the sword princess's beauty as she tilted her head and eyed him with a confused expression.

  
"Good to hear that from you Ais, please take care of me."

  
"Of course."

  
"And Ryuu?"

  
"You wish is my command and I promise to obey your every order. Please do not hesitate to rely on me for anything." The short-haired woman in maid attire answered with a bow of her head, her seriousness openly conveyed through her composure. After all, her backstory was more than enough to indicate that she valued her comrades above all else, willing to do anything in order to ensure their safety.

Satoru was honestly shocked by the way they viewed him like a supreme ruler of some kind. Perhaps we should act according to this image and take charge?

  
"Thank you very much for being here with me, although I'm afraid I have no idea what this world is like. We shall stay here and rest in preparation. Tomorrow we will set out and try and make contact with a native of this land. Our goal is to learn more about this world, any questions?"

  
"No!" The three of them responded almost immediately.

  
Once their meeting was over, Ryuu went off to prepare a meal for them in the kitchen as the time for dinner quickly approached. On the other hand, Ais went outside to secure their perimeter in order to make sure that there were no hostiles in the area.

  
Finally, Satoru and Mikoto were the only ones left in their bedroom.

  
"You don't want to take a look around the house or perhaps help Ryuu with the cooking?" Satoru knew that Mikoto enjoyed cooking since he was an avid fan of the anime so he was thoroughly surprised when the samurai refused his suggestion.

  
"I am your personal bodyguard Suzuki-dono. In order to make sure that no harm falls your way, I must stay by your side at all times. Unless you find me annoying..." Her voice trailed off at those final words.

  
"Oh no you aren't annoying, in fact I quite enjoy your company." Satoru quickly waved his hands in front of him to prove his point, feeling relieved when he saw a smile surface on Mikoto's face. "I just thought that you might be bored from watching me."

  
"Of course not, there is not greater joy to me than being by your side. But if i may ask, what is it that you are currently doing?"

  
"I'm trying to take count of all the possessions that we currently have."

  
You see, the first thing that Satoru had done was to try and find any similarities between this world and the game. Of course he had tried to call the Gamemasters using the system command line but that had yielded no results. Furthermore, there was no HUD visible in his vision which would have normally shown details like his hp bar and mana bar from the game. 

  
Surprisingly though, when he tried to access his inventory by reaching into the thin air like he would in the virtual world, a purple portal opened at his fingertips, allowing his hand to slip through and grab any object that he thought of provided that it was something he had owned in game. Therefore, in order to get an accurate idea of their supplies, Satoru had immediately taken out everything that came to mind, figuring it would be best to split some of these essentials with Mikoto, Ais and Ryuu especially resources like potions and useful accessories.

  
After all, he wanted to be thoroughly prepared for tomorrow when they would venture forth. Obviously they had no idea which way to go but if they could find a road of some kind, Satoru was sure that it would lead them to people.

  
Whether they would bump into hostiles or friendlies was still a question up in the air. 

  
One thing was certain though, Satoru would trust no one in this world. The only ones he would ever trust were his 3 loyal companions. Needless to say, he would do anything to protect them and he was sure it was the same the other way around. The four of them would have to work together and rely on each other in order to survive in this world.  
But a part of him felt that as long as they were together, everything would work out fine.

  
With that thought in mind, Satoru smiled to himself before placing a small statue in Mikoto's hands.

  
"Here, take this Mikoto."

  
"Ohhhh, a gift from Suzuki-dono. I'll treasure this." She smiled happily as she received the object with both hands before holding it close to her.

  
"No I think you should use it when you need to. It's called Statue of Animal: War Horse and as the name suggests, you can summon a golem in the likeness of a horse with it."

  
"That would indeed be very handy for our travels tomorrow, I offer my sincere gratitude for this gift Suzuki-dono."

  
"Ermm....could you perhaps called me Satoru? I'm not really used to being called upon so formally so it kinda feels weird."

  
"But a samurai should not address their lords so casually." She bit her lip as though caught between two ridiculously tough choices, an expression that caused Satoru to chuckle. "Did I perhaps say something funny?"

  
"No sorry for laughing but I think you're adorable when you do that."

  
"Nghhh...Suzuki-dono can be mean sometimes." Mikoto stuttered before raising her arms to cover her flushing face.

  
"Sorry, but I really think you don't need to be so uptight around me." Satoru apologized as he grabbed her wrists, gently pulling them down and away from her face.

  
"But..."

  
"How about you think of my as your partner?"

  
"Partner?"

  
"Yes, someone that you will stand alongside and trust."

  
"Hmm...but I am supposed to be your personal bodyguard and samurai." Mikoto whispered more to herself than him, lifting a finger to her lips in contemplation.

  
"How about if I make our relationship more...intimate."

  
"What do you mean by that?" Mikoto threw him a questioning glance, realizing a bit too late that he had brought his face close. "Suzuki...dono?"

  
Without giving her a chance to question him any further, Satoru gave her a gentle and loving kiss. Mikoto's eyes widened at his actions but didn't offer up any resistance. Taking her response as one of acceptance, Satoru proceeded to lick her soft and sweet lips which earned him an embarrassed whimper from his beautiful samurai before he pulled her even closer, causing the kiss to deepen as a result. 

  
The kiss went on for quite some time with Mikoto eventually giving Satoru a few light taps on the shoulder, signalling that she needed some air. Embarrassed at his own actions, Satoru quickly pulled away from her feeling somewhat apologetic as he watched Mikoto fall into his arms, panting heavily from a lack of oxygen. To be honest, she looked extremely erotic in her breathless state coupled with the flush that decorated her features. Satoru was tempted to push her down and steal her lips once more but managed to hold back his urges.

  
They had already gone far enough today, anything more would have to wait for next time.

  
"Suzuki...hahh...hah...dono." She managed to say before trying to push herself off him, ashamed that she had placed her weight entirely on him. But Satoru immediately pulled her back into a tight embrace.

  
"Still calling me Suzuki-dono?"

  
"Mnghh..."

  
"It's Satoru remember? Or do we need to do all of that again?"

  
"If you did that again, I would probably die of embarrassment...Satoru."

  
Satisfied by her response, Satoru was just about to lean in for another kiss when the sound of several knocks resounded at their door.

  
"Suzuki-sama, dinner is ready."

  
"O-o-o-ohhhh, we are on our way!" Caught off guard by the sudden intrusion, he managed to voice a somewhat calm response. "Let's go Mikoto."

  
But when Satoru got up to leave the room, he felt a small tug on his sleeve. Glancing back down, he noticed Mikoto staring at him with a somewhat conflicted expression. 

  
"What's wrong Mikoto?"

  
"Su...Satoru, how did you ...erm...find the ...kiss?"

  
"Ehhh?" Taken back by her question, Satoru almost tried to brush it off with some excuse or roundabout answer but the look on her face quickly dispelled such thoughts.

Mikoto looked confused, and unsure of herself, as though worried that their intimate action had made him hate her somehow. "Thank you Mikoto that, it felt very good and helped me relax."

  
"...." Although she didn't form a worded reply, her reaction was more than enough to tell him that she felt genuinely happy. Tears of happiness formed at her eyes as she slowly traced a finger across her own lips, reminded of the pleasant sensation she had felt earlier. "If it makes you feel good, then I'm glad."

  
Satoru decided to make a bold move as he saw the heart melting expression on her face.

  
"I'm looking forward to our next kiss." He whispered in her ear before pulling her to her feet, dragging the extremely flustered girl to the dining room.

  
Perhaps life wouldn't be so bad in this new world after all.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Feel free to leave behind comments with your thoughts.
> 
> Thank you everyone and take care!


End file.
